Le chant du rossignol
by Chibi Maakuro
Summary: On connaissait bien l'Académie des ninjas de Konoha, mais connait on celle de l'Akatsuki ? Demandez à Gaara, il est bien placé pour le savoir. Fic O.C [pas de couple,reviews please!]


Bijour ! Cette fic ci-contre est du gros n'importe quoi. Que je vous raconte : c'est une académie de ninjas (jusque là tout va bien) mais administrer et diriger par l'Akatsuki ! En plus de ça, va y avoir Gaara qui va s'incruster là-dedans ! Et pour couronner le tout ya des O.C tout azimut !

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore toute ma tête…Ou pas…

Fin bref, ya deux choses à annoncer (c'est au cas où ce truc tout pourave et même pas drôle vous intéresserait) :

Bonne nouvelle : Ce n'est pas une fic Mary Sue ! Si j'ai choisi d'écrire à la première personne du singulier, ce n'est que pour des soucis de narration. Je veux faire ressortir l'histoire en le racontant à travers UN élève de cette Académie (donc, je vous rassure, je ne suis pas une auteur qui prendrait consciencieusement part de sa fic en tombant amoureuse de tous les persos et ayant des super pouvoir trop cucul NAN ! En plus ya pas de couple…). En tout cas, si vous ne croyez pas, je vous mets au défi de trouver une Mary Sue dedans.

Si cette fic ne vous plaît pas, dans ce cas dîtes le moi tout de suite et n'attendez pas ! Mieux vaut mettre une review désagréable à un auteur pour lui faire comprendre que sa fic c'est de la daube plutôt que rien lui mettre du tout ! Comme je veux faire une école de ninjas (version Akatsuki) j'ai vraiment besoin de connaitre vos avis sur le prologue (oui c'est un prologue XD c'est long hein ?) lâchez vous sur les commentaires !

Quoi qu'il en soit très chers lecteurs, bonne lecture ! (vous aller voir comment que c'est pas drôle LOL)

**Diclaimer :** Personnages de Naruto pas à moi...Par contre tous les gosses (style Toshiro, Ran, le narrateur) sont à moi. Les types au fouet aussi hein LOL

OoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre I (Prologue)**

« Bougez-vous, tas de fainéants ! »

Encore un claquement de fouet. Toujours le fouet. Matin, midi, soir et même pendant la nuit…A chaque instant, depuis déjà dix ans…Les pas se font lourds, les râles puissants, la fatigue gagne les compagnons. Une rangée plus loin, une silhouette tombe sur le sol poussiéreux. Je la reconnais cette silhouette, c'est le garçon rondouillet, celui qui loge dans la cellule voisine ! Je ne connais ni son nom, ni son âge…

Je ne sais absolument rien de lui. D'ailleurs, à part mes petits camarades de la cellule n°7, je ne connais pratiquement personne. C'est si étrange ! Nous sommes probablement une bonne centaine dans ces sombres locaux, nous nous voyons chaque jour et pourtant, tout est fait comme si nous nous rencontrions toujours pour la première fois.

Ici, on parle rarement, on ne joue pas, on ne rit pas… La vie pour nous, c'est la puissance, le combat et la soumission. C'est la règle ! Celui qui ne respecte pas les règles est sévèrement puni. C'est ainsi qu'est la vie à l'Akatsuki.

Ne vous faîtes pas d'idée, nous n'appartenons pas encore à cette célèbre association de criminelle et peut être nous n'en ferions jamais parti. Nous sommes des Shinmai, des novices si vous préférez.

Ici, nous sommes traités comme de la vermine, on nous bat comme ça, sans justification ni raison, on peut à tout moment nous ôter la vie comme si une épée de Damoclès flottait jour et nuit au dessus de nos tête, prête à s'enfoncer au moindre faux pas dans nos petits crânes…Personne ne se rebelle, personne ne se révolte, tout le monde trouve que c'est _normal_.

Moi aussi, je trouve que c'est _normal_.

Devenir un membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki c'est le rêve de chacun. C'est notre seul issue…Notre seul but…Nous ne connaissons rien mis à part l'Akatsuki.

Akatsuki…Akatsuki…La nuit, sur ma petite paillasse, je rabâche sans relâche ce mot si magnifique. J'aimerais tellement devenir un vrai ninja fort et respecté comme Itachi-sama même si je dois tuer pour cela femmes, enfants et vieillards…

Sortir à jamais de cette prison…Ne plus recevoir de coups…Quitter une fois pour toute cette carapace formée par la faiblesse et l'insignifiance qui m'emprisonne. Je voudrais devenir quelqu'un…C'est mon rêve, mon nindo, mon seul but…C'est le rêve de tous…

« Debout fainéant ! » La voix rude et dure comme du roc du fouetteur me fit frissonner. Le pauvre garçon rondouillet était toujours étendu sur le sol, il était épuisé. Il pleure, il geint sa souffrance mais le type ne l'écoute pas, le roue de coups à la tête, au ventre…Il le saisie par les cheveux pour le forcer à se relever. Rien à faire.

Le garçon rondouillet se remit avec toutes les peines du monde sur ses pieds puis, de fatigue, trébucha et retomba violemment à terre en geignant comme un pauvre damné.

Nous contemplâmes cette scène, indifférents, droits comme des i…Moi-même je restais de marbre devant la souffrance du camarade. Tout le monde sait trop bien que les fainéants sont des parasites, et les parasites doivent être punis voir éliminés. Le garçon ne bouge pas, il ne peut plus bouger.

De ses yeux, j'arrive à apercevoir de fines larmes. Il sait ce qu'il attend s'il ne se relève pas dans la seconde qui suit. Je dirigeai mon regard vers le fouetteur, un homme impassible, corpulent, au nez aplati.

Ses petits iris aussi noirs que de l'encre de chine brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Un horrible sourire tordit son énorme bouche, d'un geste expert, il dégaina de l'une des poches de son large pantalon grisâtre un kunaï aiguisé.

Chacun restait pétrifier, les plus jeunes se cachaient derrière les ainés. Le garçon rondouillet pleurait à chaudes larmes, suppliait, gémissait.

« Encore un… » Pensai-je en inclinant la tête. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais voir le sang des compagnons ne m'avait choqué. Bien au contraire ! Cela me fascinait. L'habitude, peut-être.

L'homme au fouet s'approcha lentement du garçon puis d'un coup sec, lui trancha la gorge. Le sang rouge coulait comme un petit ruisseau le long de son cou pâle avant de venir se mêler à la terre dure et poussiéreuse.

Quel horrible spectacle ! Les yeux vitreux et grands ouverts, le garçon frétillait encore comme un poisson sortit de l'eau alors qu'il se vidait rapidement de son fluide vital. Voir quelqu'un se faire égorger était toujours une expérience effrayante. On voyait presque la vie s'échapper du corps du malheureux.

Mais, on nous a mainte et mainte fois répéter qu'égorger quelqu'un était magnifique ! Donc à force, tout le monde croit que c'est effectivement magnifique et personne ne bronche.

C'est comme ça à l'académie de l'Akatsuki, si un jour le chef nous dit de rester toute notre vie dans un coin sans jamais prononcer un mot, on le fera. Si le chef nous demande de noyer les compagnons de la cellule, on le fera aussi…Toute notre vie n'est qu'obéissance et soumission car tel est le chemin pour devenir un membre à part entière de l'association.

Un bruit sourd de porte que l'on claque se fit entendre. C'était la fouine…On l'appelle ainsi à cause de sa physionomie particulière et de ses habitudes. La fouine était un petit homme musclé au visage anguleux, il avait un long nez et des petits yeux noirs particulièrement méchants.

Son activité favorite consistait à nous épier toute la journée voir la nuit pour pouvoir nous dénoncer au plus vite au bourreau dès la moindre petite bêtise. C'est pour cela qu'il faut toujours se méfier de lui, il ne frappe pas mais répète tout…

La fouine se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bonhomme au fouet. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelle pouvais être cette chose ? L'un de nous venait d'être grillé ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et peu m'importais.

Je tournai la tête et me remit à lancer des kunaï sur les cibles blanches et rouges, peu désireux de finir comme le garçon gassouillait qui gisait dans une énorme flaque de sang.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une nouvelle fois, la voix forte et menaçante de l'homme retentit dans la salle obscure où nous nous entraînions :

« Ecoutez moi attentivement vous autres ! Le chef demande à vous parlez ! Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre ! Vous allez illico rangez le matériel et vous occupez du corps compris ? Je veux que tout soit propre et bien rangé quand il arrivera. »

Nous hochâmes docilement la tête tout en sautillant de joie. Le chef de l'Akatsuki va venir ! Le grand et le tout puissant chef va venir et pour nous en plus ! J'étais si heureux que j'en failli faire tomber mes shurikens sur le pied du voisin qui était dans le même état d'euphorie que moi.

Ce soir, avant de me coucher, je noterais dans mon journal le jour et la date de cet événement. C'est toujours ce que mes compagnons de cellule et moi-même faisons quand l'on croise l'un des membres de l'association.

C'est un véritable un honneur pour nous ! Ils sont nos model et devons faire tout comme eux. Depuis le début, je n'ai du qu'apercevoir (de loin bien sûr) que quatre membres : Itachi-sama, Zetsu-sama, Kisame-sama, Deidara-sama et Sasori-sama. Quand je pense que je vais rencontrer le chef en chair et en os…

J'en avais des frissons d'excitation et j'étais loin d'être le seul. Tout autour de moi, les autres chuchotent et ricanent discrètement pour ne pas être entendu par les bourreaux. C'est peut être le plus beau jour de notre misérable existence, il ne faut surtout pas rater ça.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Une invitation du patron ? DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! »

Toute l'assemblée sursauta violemment avant de s'exécuter. Je ramassai avec une précaution infinie les kunai tranchant comme des diamants éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. En un geste, je sortis de mon kimono couleur noir et lila un vieux chiffon gris et déchiré par endroit puis, je me mis à les astiquer comme s'il s'agissait de pièces en or.

Tout devait être absolument parfait sinon c'était le bâton. Nous entassâmes tous les instruments dans de petites crevasses qui se trouvaient à disposition dans chaque recoin de l'immense salle obscure. Je me souviens que, lorsque j'étais plus petit, je refusais de les approcher. J'étais persuadé que des serpents bâtissaient leurs nids dedans.

Finalement, à force de recevoir des coups de fouet et de poing, la douleur l'a emporté sur la frayeur…A vrai dire, à présent, j'ai plus peur d'être frappé que d'être mordu par un reptile venimeux.

Une fois le rangement des outils effectué, nous nous attaquâmes au cadavre sanguinolent. Après avoir brièvement discuté, il fut convenu qu'une partie se chargerait de faire disparaitre le corps. Il s'agissait de le transporter dans une salle spéciale où, disait-on, Zetsu-sama s'en régalerait. Beurk…Pas vraiment ragoûtant comme spectacle si vous voulez mon avis.

L'autre partie, pendant ce temps, nettoierait les traces du liquide écarlate qui salissait le sol. Je faisais parti du premier groupe.

Lentement, nous le soulevâmes en prenant soin de ne pas souiller davantage nos vêtements déjà couverts de crasses et de sueurs. Il ne serait pas convenable de se présenter devant le boss avec des tâches de sang coagulé par-dessus le marché.

D'un bref regard, j'examinai d'un œil critique l'état de mon pauvre kimono. Tout poisseux…Je serais bon pour faire une lessive avant d'aller me coucher.

Pendant que certains d'entre nous portais le corps, d'autres indiquaient la direction. Nous dévalâmes un petit escalier en pierre qui descendait au cœur des ténèbres. Un endroit lugubre, seulement éclairé par quelques malheureuses torches dont beaucoup s'éteignaient. Plus on avançait, plus la chaleur devenait rapidement étouffante, et les mains se faisaient moites.

A mis chemin, nous dûmes procéder à un relais : les porteurs se transformèrent en guides et vice-versa. A pas feutrés, nous parcourûmes un étroit corridor mal éclairé avant d'apercevoir l'imposante porte en métal qui nous séparait de la fameuse salle.

Cette chambre était assez petite et sentait le renfermé, les mûres étaient d'une jolie couleur ocre et le sol recouvert de carrelages fins d'une blancheur maculée.

A première vue, cette pièce semblait totalement inhabitée, aucuns mobiliers ne la meublaient à part une vieille et minuscule chaudière noircie par les cendres. Et encore cette abominable odeur âcre qui me retournait l'estomac. C'était une odeur de sang et de décomposition.

Alors Zetsu-sama mangeait réellement les morts ? Ca n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Quelle horreur ! Finir dans le ventre d'un nécrophage…Brrrrr….Vieux valait ne pas y penser. On prétend que ça porte malchance…

Nous déposâmes le cadavre sur les dalles glacées puis, un jeune garçon au regard perpétuellement songeur s'approcha de la petite chaudière noire et tira sur une sorte de cordelette. Devant le regard perplexe de certains, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix maladive :

« C'est pour prévenir Zetsu-sama qu'il y a un nouveau cadavre a dévoré, il raffole de la chair tendre des enfants…Il faut partir avant qu'il n'arrive »

Même si l'envie nous prenait de croiser la route de Zetsu-sama, nous acquiesçâmes d'un bref mouvement de tête puis nous sortîmes en vitesse pour regagner la grande salle d'entraînement.

De toute façon, personne ne voulait rester dans un tel endroit. Comme les plus âgés le disaient : « Il y en a très peu qui descendent et encore moins qui remontent », personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il y avait en dessous, c'était exclusivement réservé aux véritables membres. Donc pas à nous.

D'ailleurs, que pouvais t'il ya avoir de si passionnant en dessous pour qu'on nous interdise formellement l'accès ? Je n'en sais fichtre rien…Des salles d'entraînements spécifiques ? Des salles de tortures ? Des chambres, peut être ?…Aucune idée…

Si l'on réfléchit bien, à part le réfectoire, la grande pièce d'entraînement, la cellule et la chambre où l'on déposait les corps, je ne connaissais rien d'autres. Je ne me souviens pas être sorti d'ici…Je ne sais plus à quoi ressemble l'extérieur. Est-ce que j'ai déjà vu ce que l'on appelait l'extérieur ?

Probablement si, j'ai bien du autrefois habité le monde du dehors mais je ne me souviens de rien…Enfin, peu importe, maintenant et pour toujours, ma vie est ici, dans cette caverne sombre et humide, à dormir avec les rats dans une cellule minuscule, me laver dans de l'eau froide et sale…Parce que c'est comme ça que je deviendrais membre de l'Akatsuki !

Donc je ne me plains pas…Personne ne se plaint…De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le loisir de geindre sinon nous sommes frappés et humiliés…Nous ne sommes que des Shinmai donc nous devons obéir sans jamais fléchir.

Nous regagnions à grandes enjambées l'immense salle commune, pressés de voir le chef. Ceux qui étaient au ménage essoraient les chiffons et rangeaient en silence les lourds balais et les sceaux métalliques dans leur fosse respective. La plupart versaient par prévention de l'eau chaude sur le sol pour être bien certains que le sang ne soit plus visible à l'œil nu.

Fouet à la main, le gros bonhomme veillait au grain suivit de près par la fouine, le visage fendu par une grimace, qui vérifiait pour la énième fois que tout était propre et soigneusement rangé. Sales types va ! Tout ce qu'ils attendent, c'est de trouver une bonne excuse pour frapper…Malheureusement pour eux, aujourd'hui, tout était impeccable.

Si impeccable que les deux larrons ne trouvaient rien à redire. La terre était aussi reluisante qu'un beau sous neuf. Du jamais vu ! Leurs mines visiblement dépitées, nous arrachèrent un faible sourire et de timides gloussements hélas vite avortés par la vue menaçante du fouet qui claquait de rage.

« Pourquoi vous souriez hein ? POURQUOI VOUS SOURIEZ ? » La voix puissante et rude de l'homme secondé par les claquements incessants du terrible engin et les ricanements incontrôlables de la fouine nous firent sursauter pour la septième fois depuis ce matin.

Etrange, d'habitude on au moins droit, en moyenne, à dix hurlements de bêtes par jour…Serait' il malade ? Ce serait une très bonne nouvelle, mais ne rêvons pas de trop. A mon avis, ça couve quelque chose…Restons sur nos gardes, un accident intentionnel est si vite arrivé.

Impuissants, nous baissâmes lentement la tête, fixant nos pieds tout en grognant des « Pardon » assez pathétiques. Mieux valait ne pas provoquer le taureau surtout quand celui-ci était en furie. Une règle de survie majeure si tu ne veux pas y passer au bout de deux jours…Ca doit être l'une des premières qu'on apprend à moins que se ne soit celle de garder ses distances avec la fouine. Bref, je ne sais plus de trop, j'en ai tellement appris des règles ici…A en faire une overdose.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, généralement les règles on les retient bien et rapidement. On nous les enfonce dans le crâne à renfort de grands coups de matraque dès l'arrivée. Au bout d'une semaine, tu les sais toutes sur le bout des doigts…Et sur le bout des bosses aussi. Il y a intérêt, les gens qui s'occupent de notre éducation de jeunes shinobis sont tous sauf patients. Donc prudence…

J'avançais mollement vers le centre de la salle, une main sur la hanche. Dans l'aventure, j'ai gagné un magnifique point de côté douloureux à souhait. Vraiment pas de chance. Brrr…Il fait froid tout d'un coup, est-ce normal ? Peut être…A l'heure qu'il est, il doit faire nuit. En plus, je commence vraiment à avoir faim et sommeil…Bon, faut que je me secoue les puces si je ne veux pas recevoir un coup de bâton sur le crâne.

Doucement, je m'assis sur un petit rocher grisâtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en attendant que ça se passe. Pour tuer le temps, je décidai de prendre quelques minutes pour examiner attentivement la salle. Par où allait' il venir ? Certainement par la corniche…Mon regard se figea sur cette une petite allée suspendue qui surplombait l'antre. On devait avoir une vue imprenable de là haut, j'aimerais bien y monter un jour…

C'était toujours de là où sortaient nos bourreaux chargés de nous surveiller pendant que l'on s'entraînait. Nous, nous entrons et nous sortons par la grande porte, eux par le passage situé à l'extrémité de la corniche.

Cette petite entrée sombre et mystérieuse avait toujours eut le don de nous fasciner, d'autant plus que de là où nous étions, il était clairement impossible de savoir ce qu'il se tramait derrière. On se contentait d'imaginer, comme pour le sous-sol…

Un nouveau claquement de porte résonna dans la grotte. Les quelques bavardages cessèrent instantanément, tout le monde tourna la tête vers la corniche. Je fis de même en époussetant brièvement mon vêtement qui était plus gris que noir. De plus, la poussière présente sur le rocher n'arrangeait rien. Mon Dieu…Je suis dans un état pitoyable !

Quelle honte, et dire que je vais voir pour la première et peut être pour la dernière le tout puissant chef de l'Akatsuki et je suis vêtue comme un souillon ! Enfin, si ça peut me consoler, je ne suis pas le seul. Pff…C'est à cause du bonhomme au fouet et de la fouine tout ça…Si seulement, ils nous avaient donné la permission d'aller nous astiquer un minimum, on serait certainement moins crades à l'heure qu'il est…

Mais n'allait non plus imaginer que je suis comme une chochotte qui passe son temps à se dorloter devant une glace, seulement ça ne se fait pas d'être aussi cracra. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser le Boss en nous voyant dans cet état ?

Nouveau claquement de porte, d'un coup, toute l'assemblée frémit comme un seul homme. Nous jetâmes des regards mêlés de craintes et d'excitation un peu partout.

Quand arrivera-t-il ? Par où et comment ? Sera-t-il accompagné ? Verrons-nous d'autres membres ?

Tout le monde se posait ces questions fatidiques. Malgré l'extrême tension qui régnait en maitre, le champ de têtes qui dodelinaient frénétiquement me fit sourire. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait ça, croyez moi ! On devait avoir l'air de parfaits abrutis avec nos yeux hagards, vide d'expression, nos têtes qui se trémoussaient et nos bouches semi-ouvertes comme celles des poissons-chats.

Hun hun hun…J'adore les poissons-chats ! Yen tout un bassin à l'étage supérieur…

Un jour, au cours de biologie du vendredi matin, on a eut le droit de disséquer un vrai poisson-chat à la place des habituelles souris ou grenouilles…De pouvoir lui tortiller ses longues moustaches et découper ses fines écailles vertes légèrement bleutées à l'aide des minuscules ciseaux…

Le prof, monsieur à lunettes comme nous l'appelions si bien, nous avait fait, comme à son habitude, un « rapide » topo sur cet animal. Pendant que la moitié des compagnons somnolaient derrière leurs bureaux en pierre, moi, je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Une attitude très étrange car d'habitude, je n'écoutais, comme les autres, que d'une oreille endormie les explications du prof. Aller savoir pourquoi mais la bête en question a réveillé chez moi un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu : l'intérêt !

A tel point qu'à la fin du cours, je suis resté quelques minutes avec Monsieur à lunettes pour en discuter, et c'est là que j'ai appris qu'il en faisait un élevage dans un bassin à l'étage supérieur. Autre révélation : il y avait une bibliothèque dans les locaux…Après, vas savoir où elle se trouve.

Mine de rien, c'est très grand ! Je lui aurais bien demandé l'emplacement de celle-ci mais, à mon avis, ça n'aurait servi strictement à rien puisque d'une part, il m'aurait certainement répondu que ça ne me regardait pas et d'autre part, la fameuse bibliothèque devait être réservée comme pour le reste aux membres. Dommage…

Pendant que je m'extasiais sur la beauté remarquable des poissons-chats, ça s'agitait sec sur la corniche. La fouine passait et repassait, recroquevillée comme une petite souris qui venait de dérober du fromage et s'en allait le mettre à l'abri dans son trou. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante…

Oh, oh…Des personnes s'installaient sur l'allée. Se sont des types à fouet, on les reconnaît facilement à leurs silhouettes corpulentes et à leurs airs renfrognés. Sont tous comme ça dans le métier. Il y en bien une bonne vingtaine au haut et il y en a aussi parmi nous. Je n'arrive pas à les compter mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils sont nombreux.

En plus, ils sont effrayants avec leur fouet, leurs kunaï attachés à la ceinture et leurs lourdes matraques. Mais, il y en a partout ! Je n'en ai jamais vu autant ! Je voyais les autres regarder avec méfiance et crainte ces horribles bonhommes qui se promenaient, arme à la main.

« Au moindre faux pas, j'en prends un au hasard et je l'égorge ! C'est clair bande de petits morveux ? » Lâcha l'un d'eux en caressant du doigt un énorme kunaï scintillant.

Nous répondîmes par un faible « Oui, M'sieur… » En baissant légèrement la tête pour prouver notre soumission. Je suppose que ces aimables personnes sont là pour nous surveiller au cas où l'un d'entre nous aurait l'idée farfelue d'attaquer le chef de l'Akatsuki…C'est totalement débile…

Même le pire des imbéciles serait en mesure de comprendre que devant un type pareil, son espérance de vie équivaudrait à un quart de seconde. Ce n'est pas un criminel de rang S répertorié dans le livre Bingo pour rien ! Tout le monde le sait !

Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ces braves gens se donnent tant de peine pour nous encadrer. Même en combinant nos forces, devant le chef, on n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une bande de vers de terre. Pas compliqué.

Des exclamations provenant du fond de la salle attirèrent mon attention. Que se passait' il donc ? Derrière moi, des compagnons chuchotaient avec admiration tout en pointant du doigt…Mon Dieu, la corniche !

Nous poussâmes, malgré nous, des cris de joie hystériques. On ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire ce sentiment de bonheur général…On sautait, on les acclamait comme des véritables héros. Certains pleuraient tant ils étaient heureux et fiers de les voir. Moi aussi, je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais leur présence suffisait à avoir l'impression illusoire d'être _quelqu'un_, de sortir de l'insignifiance et de la banalité.

Ils sont si beaux dans leurs manteaux noirs à nuages rouges…Comme j'aimerais moi aussi en porter un ! Je suppose que l'on doit bien avoir chaud avec…Ils ont l'air si chics et bien nourris…C'est normal après tout, ce sont nos supérieurs et eux au moins ce sont des gens élégants et puissants.

Nous, nous sommes tout le contraire : nous sommes faibles, geignards, ignorants, mal entretenus, bons à rien, fainéants, laids, malades…C'était tout le temps ce qu'on nous répétait…Chaque fois, on nous comparait aux membres de l'akatsuki pour mieux nous rabaisser et chaque fois, on nous représentait cette association comme la meilleure et la plus pure de tous les temps.

Dieu sait combien de fois, on nous a rabâchés qu'être un membre de l'akatsuki c'est être la perfection absolue. On l'a tous cru, et on le croit toujours…Ils sont célèbres, beaux, puissants, vénérés comme des dieux, toujours en pleine forme…

Quand on les regarde, on se dit que vraiment, nous ne sommes qu'une armée de vers de terre répugnants. On se demande souvent ce que l'on fait ici. Nous sommes si impures que nous leurs faisons hontes, pourquoi nous gardent ils ? Nous sommes vraiment inutiles…

Les hommes à fouet commençaient à s'énerver, ils hurlaient comme des animaux et nous menaçaient de nous égorger. Mais, nous n'en avions absolument rien à faire, nous continuions malgré tout à brailler comme des sourds en les voyant prendre place sur le point le plus élever de la corniche, entourés par un escadrons de types à fouet.

J'en profitais pour mieux observer le chef…Il était exactement comme on nous l'avait décris…Mystérieux…En fait, le chef, c'était une sorte d'ombre ou plus précisément une longue silhouette noire d'où seul les yeux étaient clairement identifiables. Derrière lui, se tenaient les autre membres de l'association, malheureusement, je ne pus les distingués du fait qu'il se cachait tous derrière leurs chapeaux traditionnels.

Cependant, je réussis tout de même à deviner lequel était Sasori-sama du fait de son imposante carrure. Le Boss s'avança, plus un bruit dans la salle. Incroyable ! On en aurait entendu les mouches volées. C'était si surnaturelle…

Le chef commença par s'éclaircir la gorge et puis il dit tout haut :

« Chers Shinmai, je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous sont anciens, ici, j'en reconnais certains ! Beaucoup d'entre vous sont devenus forts et ceux grâce à nos entrainements et à de nombreux sacrifices… »

Il fit une pause pour balayer de son regard extraordinaire toute l'assemblée qui le contemplait avec adoration et buvait ses paroles. Les autres membres ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Le chef s'éclaircit la gorge une seconde fois puis continua :

« C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de récompenser ces efforts accumulés…J'annonce officiellement que certains d'entre vous deviendrons les élèves attitrés de mes compagnons ici présents ! »

De la main, il désigna le reste des membres qui restaient immobiles derrière lui. Cette déclaration fut accueillie par une série de cris de joie et d'applaudissements. Moi-même, d'un bond, je m'étais levé et j'applaudissais avec ferveur notre chef. Nouveau raclement de gorge, plus un bruit.

« Mais, comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous sommes dix et moi je ne prends pas d'apprentis. De plus, chacun de mes collèges n'acceptent que trois élèves, donc si vous faites le calcul, il n'y a que 27 places disponibles. C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidés d'organiser après demain des tournois…Le récompense sera, vous l'avez deviné, une place pour devenir apprenti.

Je n'ai rien à rajouter, des informations complémentaires vous seront données le jour des épreuves.

D'ici là, reposez vous bien et gardez ceci en tête : pour devenir un bon membre de l'akatsuki, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Vous pouvez disposez… »

« Oui Maitre ! » Fut notre réponse. Nous nous inclinâmes devant lui, comme on nous l'avait appris, puis nous sortîmes en silence par la grande porte. J'en étais encore sous le choc, devenir l'élève des membres de l'akatsuki…Le rêve ! Je jetai des regards inquiets tout autour de moi…Tout le monde va vouloir prétendre à ses titres, il va falloir être vigilent, les 27 places ne seront certainement pas données.

Le son lointain de la cloche me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était l'heure du dîner.

Le réfectoire était assez éloigné de la salle d'entraînement, d'habitude, nous avions le temps de retourner dans nos cellules mais pas aujourd'hui à cause de ses circonstances exceptionnelles.

Une grosse cloche en cuivre située à l'entrée de la salle à manger nous indiquait le début et la fin des repas. Nous avions exactement une demi-heure pour manger et pas une minute de plus. Lorsque le bourdon retentissait une seconde fois, fini ou pas, nous devions débarrasser, laver la vaisselle en vitesse et retourner en silence dans nos cellules respectives.

Nous passâmes dans diverses petites allées sombres et sinueuses en prenant garde de ne pas nous marcher sur les pieds. Nous descendîmes ensuite trois longs escaliers en pierres dont certaines marches étaient ébréchées avant d'atteindre un couloir particulièrement étroit et bas de plafond.

C'était la dernière étape avant d'atteindre le fameux réfectoire. Nous nous mîmes à la queue leu leu et tête baissée pour éviter de se prendre le plafond puis, nous pénétrâmes un par un dans le couloir. Comme rien ne l'éclairait, nous posâmes une main sur l'un des murs glacés pour nous guider. Une fois sortit, il nous resta à dévaler un petit escalier et voilà la cloche en cuivre était en vue !

Mmmmmmh…C'est du râmen ! Miam ! Avec précaution, je saisie un des bols remplis de nouilles, de légumes et de sauce ainsi que des baguettes en bois.

C'est tellement rare d'avoir des repas consistant. Mais, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, au moins ils nous donnent à manger. Oui, décidément, je suis trop difficile…Je devrais plutôt leur en être reconnaissant et arrêté de penser qu'à ma petite personne.

Et puis, le poisson et le riz habituel ne sont pas si mauvais. Le seul problème, c'est que parfois la nourriture est froide quand on arrive voir non cuite ou éventuellement périmée. Je vous l'accorde, le soir, ça fait un petit mal au ventre, mais ce qui compte avant tout, c'est de se nourrir.

Je m'installai avec mon bol et mes baguettes à l'extrémité de l'immense table en roche à côté de l'une de mes camarades de cellule : Yuri. Celle-ci, touillait la soupe sans enthousiasme. Je l'examinai des pieds à la tête…Quelque chose clochait, elle semblait plus pâle et fatiguée que d'habitude. Serait-elle enrhumée ? Il est de notoriété public que Yuri est de santé fragile.

« Ca va ? » Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant. Elle quitta des yeux son bol de râmen et me lança un regard empli d'étonnement.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Bah, tu manges rien et t'es toute pâle…T'es pas malade au moins ? »

« Non ! Je vais très bien, occupe toi de tes affaires ! » Répondit-elle sèchement en roulant des yeux.

Elle se leva et emporta au passage son bol. Elle passa derrière moi et murmura d'une voix pâteuse

« Désolée…Pas faim…J'retourne à la cellule, j'ai sommeil…A tout à l'heure. »

Yuri vida son bol, le lava puis sortit du réfectoire à toute vitesse. Ya pas à dire, elle doit être encore malade la pauvre.

Sachant qui ne me restait pas énormément de temps, j'engloutis en quatrième vitesse les nouilles, la viande et les petits légumes. Mmmmmmh….C'était vraiment délicieux ! Même si c'était froid, cela restait succulent. Décidément, c'est notre jour de chance aujourd'hui !

Il faut en profiter un maximum car je suppose que demain ce ne sera pas pareil. Je finissais d'avaler les derrières gouttes de soupe qui perlaient au fond de mon bol quand je perçus une pression sur mon épaule.

« Hé mec ! C'soir on se fait une orgie de Nutella…Fais passer discrétos le mot aux autres et chut ! Motus et bouche cousue hein ? »

J'acquiesçais d'un bref hochement de tête. Je n'avais pas besoins de me retourner pour savoir qui était mon interlocuteur…Il s'agissait de Toshiro, un petit gars particulièrement doué pour piquer de la nourriture en douce le soir. Incroyable ! En dix ans, il ne s'est jamais fait prendre une seule fois…

C'est un pro du camouflage, il pourrait facilement devenir un excellent espion comme Zetsu-sama ! Enfin, s'il arrête de penser qu'à la bouffe…En effet, Toshiro à un faible pour la nourriture, notamment ce qui est sucré. Il s'empiffre tout le temps de gâteaux ou de chocolats volés mais, le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il est maigre comme un pouce.

Une fille de notre cellule : Ran, pense qu'il boulimique…Moi je pense surtout qu'il est très gourmand. Ces dons de larcin l'ont rendu très populaire, en échange de ramener quelques friandises à nous et aux autres cellules, il faut monter la garde. Un code extrêmement simple a été adopté :

un bras levé tous les doigts repliés : fous le camp, ya danger !

un bras avec un seul doigt levé : Fais gaffe, la fouine est dans les parages !

un bras avec deux doigts levés : La voix est libre, tu peux venir !

Cette inter complicité nous permets de reprendre des forces et de nous faire un peu plaisir. Bien évidemment, lorsque l'ont passe la bouffe, certaines cellules ne se montrent pas très coopératives et préfèrent garder le butin.

Une autre astuce a été mise en place pour empêcher les fraudes : si une cellule refuse de faire passer la nourriture, ou en dévore trop, les autres ont pour missions de frapper sur les barreaux d'aciers en piaillant :

« M'sieur ! M'sieur ! Ils ont volé à manger ! Faut les punir m'sieur ! Faut les punir ! »

Cette méthode particulièrement perfide marche d'enfer, les petits malins qui tentent de piquer toute la bouffette sont sévèrement réprimandés.

La cloche retentit pour la seconde fois, c'était la fin du repas. Nous levâmes comme un seul homme, puis nous nous allâmes laver nos bols (préalablement vidés) et jeter nos fideles baguettes en bois. Une fois le rangement effectué, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un grand dôme qui servait de « salle de bain » et de lavoir.

Le dôme était partagé en trois pièces respectives : à droite, le bain des garçons ; à gauche, le bain des filles et enfin, au milieu, la cuve commune où nous lavions nos vêtements. Alors que certains prenaient illico le chemin du lavoir, je parti droit au bain. La salle de bain pour les garçons était plutôt sobre.

Au centre, un énorme bassin d'eau trouble qui nous servait de bain commun, et à droite, une sorte de grande étagère où était entreposées des séries de serviettes devenues grises à cause de la poussière ainsi que des casiers où nous mettions nos affaire pour nous laver.

Doucement, je défis la ceinture de mon kimono puis le retira entièrement. Ensuite, je m'attaquai à mon pantalon et à mon sous-vêtement. Une fois entièrement dénudé, je déposai avec précaution mes vêtements tout crasseux dans l'un des petits casiers en pierre. J'ôtai en vitesse mes sandales puis, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine pour me réchauffer, j'avançais vers l'étendu d'eau.

Je touchai du pied le liquide opaque…Brrrr l'eau était glacée…Voilà pourquoi je détestais prendre des bains mais vu la gravité de la situation, je n'avais guère le choix. Les bras toujours croisés, je serrai les dents et m'introduisit dans le bassin. Comme l'eau n'était pas chauffée, je failli éjecter de là en un bond.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me frictionnai le corps en quatrième vitesse, retirant tout ce que je pouvais comme crasse puis, a moitié frigorifié, je sortis tant bien que mal du bain.

Vraiment je détestais ça ! En tremblant de froid, j'attrapai une des serviettes grisâtres dans l'espoir de me réchauffer un peu. Peine perdue. Mes membres engourdis par le froid saisirent avec toutes les peines du monde mes habits.

J'aurais bien fait une petite lessive mais…Brrrr…Trop froid ! J'abandonne…Je ferais ça demain. Aussi rapide et vivace qu'un escargot asthmatique, je renfilais mes vêtements et filai droit vers la cellule. J'avais besoin d'une cure de sucre sinon j'allais finir comme un bonhomme de neige. Foutu bain !

« Et alors, on se traîne ? » Surpris je tournai la tête. C'était Ran, l'une des trois filles de la cellule.

« J'viens…Viens de prendre un bain…J'suis gelé… »

« Ca se voit, t'es tout bleu…Ton kimono est vraiment crade ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pas fait une lessive ? »

« Pas d'habits de rechange…Et trop froid… »

« J'vois, heureusement, cet imbécile de Toshiro va encore ramener des cochonneries à bouffer. Bon, j'te laisse, 'vais chercher Kiyo. A plus ! A fait, t'sais pas où elle est Yuri ? Je ne l'ai pas vu… »

« Elle est dans la cellule, elle se sentait pas très bien… »

« Pff…Toujours malade celle-là. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et parti en courant, me laissant seul. J'haussais les épaules puis je me dirigeai vers cellule. C'était une petite pièce froide de 5 m carré où nous nous entassions. Nos paillasses étaient à même le sol, constituées exclusivement de pailles sèches et d'une sorte de peau de mouton en guise de couverture.

Dans un petit coin, il y avait un bureau en bois miteux sur lequel était posés une écuelle en métal souvent remplis d'eau sale ainsi qu'un miroir brisé et un gant de toilette pour le matin. Sous le meuble, reposaient une cruche d'eau potable, quelques bols en bois, et un gros pot de chambre en terre cuite pour faire nos besoins.

Nous sommes sept à partager cette cellule : quatre garçons (Toshiro, Hirohito, Manabu et moi) et trois filles (Ran, Kiyo et Yuri). Il ne faut pas se méprendre, nous sommes très chanceux de n'être que sept dans cette cellule. J'ai appris que dans une autre (probablement la 3), ils étaient douze pour une pièce pas plus grande que la notre.

Il y a un près trois ans, une autre fille nous avait rejoint. Elle s'appelait Mitsu…C'était une chic fille, bien gentille et débrouillarde mais…Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être à jamais enfermée et devoir obéir comme un brave toutou. On ne sait pas trop bien comment elle est morte. On suppose que l'un des hommes à fouet à fini par l'étrangler.

La pauvre fille n'a pas tenu un mois ici, mais après tout, c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Elle nous faisait pitié à hurler chaque nuit dans ses rêves : « Otousan ! Okaasan ! (+) Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas là, c'est si sombre ici ! Ne partez pas ! Otousan ! Okaasan ! » Nous, on la regardait se débattre sans bouger, sans comprendre. Pourquoi appelait-elle ses parents ?

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Personne ne se souciait de ses parents, comme eux ne se soucie pas de nous. Cette fille était un vrai mystère…Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est morte, c'est malheureux à dire, mais on n'y peut rien.

A pas lents, je m'approchai d'un type à fouet censé surveiller l'accès aux cellules. Il baissa la tête vers moi et me lança négligemment :

« Quelle cellule ? »

Je reculai de quelques pas à la vue de ses doigts se dirigeant droits vers les kunaï aiguisés. Je m'éclaircie la gorge d'un toussotement :

« N°7, m'sieur »

Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles puis, tira de sa poche un trousseau de clefs.

« Suis-moi gamin ! » Ordonna-t-il en me tournant le dos.

« Oui, m'sieur » Répondis-je poliment en lui emboitant le pas.

Nous parcourûmes en silence une vaste allée obscure avant de déboucher dans une grande salle circulaire. Toutes les cellules étaient ici. Nous arrêtâmes devant celle qui portait, au dessus de ses barreaux, une grosse plaque de cuivre avec le chiffre 7 marqué dessus. Le bonhomme au fouet brandit une clef en fer d'une taille moyenne et l'introduisit doucement dans le juda de l'énorme cadenas. Un tour, deux et clic !

La porte s'ouvrit…D'un bref geste de la main, il m'indiqua d'entrer dans la cellule, ce que je fis. Il claqua le portail grinçant et le referma à double tour avant de repartir en sifflotant.

Je scannai rapidement les lieux. Hirohito et Manabu étaient rentrés, ils se tenaient silencieux et recroquevillés dans leur petit recoin. Yuri était là, elle aussi…Elle dormait profondément, j'apercevais ses cheveux blonds et emmêlés dépassés de la couverture en peau de mouton. La pauvre…

Ce matin, au cours de littérature, elle s'est pris une furieuse gifle en pleine figure parce qu'elle n'écoutait pas. La trace de la main a viré de toutes les couleurs durant la matinée, j'suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas le moral…

« S'lut les gars » Dis-je en passant devant les deux larrons, qui relevèrent d'un coup la tête.

« S'lut » Répondirent-ils faiblement. Comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je m'assis à côté d'eux. Nous restâmes plantés là, comme à l'habitude, sans échanger un mot. Contrairement à Toshiro ou Ran, nous ne sommes pas très loquaces, moi en particulier. Je préfère écouter les conversations et non pas y participer.

Hirohito n'est pas non plus un grand bavard, il est froid et sérieux. Son sérieux, c'est ça que j'admire chez lui…Tant qu'à Manabu, même s'il a caractère très doux, il est extrêmement introverti comme Kiyo.

Un bruit sec me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Les filles et Toshiro venaient d'arrivées. Ran nous lança mêlé d'étonnement et d'agacement.

« Alors les mecs ? Toujours planqués dans vot'e trou à rats ? »

« Hé Ran ! T'as du fromage qu'on leur balance ? » Renchérit Toshiro en ricanant. Je remarquai qu'il avait un affreux bleu sur la tempe. Timidement je lui demandai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais Toshiro ? »

Celui-ci me sourit puis désigna de l'index l'hématome.

« Ca mon pote, c'est le type au fouet du réfectoire qu'il me l'a fait Héhéhé ! C'est un beau bleu hein ? Avec un peu de chance, il deviendra violet demain Héhéhé ! »

« Cet imbécile congénitale s'est fait frappé parce qu'il s'est amusé à manger les ramens de ses voisins. » M'expliqua Ran en s'ayant en tailleur sur le sol en compagnie de la timide Kiyo. « Et sous le nez du type encore en plus…Faut être vraiment cinglé ! »

« Ouais, j'sais, j'sais… » Répliqua t'il fièrement en se frottant le menton. « Au fait les mecs, j'ai appris que Yuri était pas bien, elle va mieux ? »

« Elle dort, laisse là… » Répondit simplement Hirohito en baissant la tête.

Nous restâmes discutâmes des événements survenus cet après-midi durant plusieurs heures quand, un type à fouet ordonna l'extinction des feux. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

« Ok les gars, 'vais chercher les pots de Nutella à la réserve ! Vous me prévenez s'il ya danger hein ? Les coups de poings ça fait mal. »

Nous acquiesçâmes tout en surveillant que la fouine ne vienne pas faire ça ronde pendant que Toshiro exécuta des mouvements complexes de ninjutsu. En deux coups de cuillère à pot, il avait disparu.

La réserve était, d'après lui, une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. On y trouvait de la nourriture en quantité démentielle. Il nous rapporté qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté du réfectoire et que l'on pouvait y accéder facilement en empruntant un passage caché dans le mur. Toujours, nous attendions avec impatiente le retour du grand voleur pour déguster cette nourriture interdite.

Au début, nous hésitions à la prendre de peur que la fouine nous découvre en pleine fraude ou que l'on s'aperçoive que des aliments manquaient dans la réserve. Petit à petit, à l'aide de divers stratagèmes, on s'y est habitué et on ne s'est jamais fait prendre. Donc, on continue…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, un bruit de projectile nous fît sursauter. Ce devait être Toshiro qui rentrait de mission. Nous nous approchâmes des barreaux puis nous levâmes le bras et des deux doigts, signifiant qu'il pouvait venir sans problème. Il apparut au centre de la cellule, tenant fermement dans ses bras cinq pots de cette délicieuse pâte à tartiner : le Nutella.

Pendant que nous attaquions sauvagement le premier pot, Toshiro siffla pour alerter les autres cellules. Aussitôt, des multitudes de silhouettes vinrent se coller aux barreaux de leur prison et tendirent désespérément les bras pour recevoir les pots du Nutella.

« Calmos ! » Ordonna Toshiro, en saisissant le Nutella. « Yen aura pour tout le monde, j'fais passer ! » Il confia la moitié de son butin à la cellule n°6 et l'autre moitié à 8. Tranquillement, nous dégustâmes un peu de notre Nutella quand Toshiro tenta de réveiller Yuri pour lui en proposer.

« Tiens Yuri ! Regarde c'est du chocolaaaaaat ! C'est bon ! T'es sûre que t'en veux pas ? »

« Fous-moi la paix ! J'en veux pas point final ! J'ai…J'ai trop sommeil… »

« Mais euh…Yuri… »

« Laisse tomber ! » Trancha Ran en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Elle ne va pas bien du tout, faut la laisser tranquille »

Effectivement, Yuri tremblait de froid, ses yeux étaient horriblement cernés et brillant. Des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient de son front tout pâle. De toute évidence, la pauvre fille devait avoir de la fièvre.

Lentement, nous nous allongeâmes sur nos petites paillasses, la peau de mouton rugueuse recouvrant nos corps frêles et fragiles. Il était grand temps de dormir. Qu'il faisait froid dans cette cellule ! C'était tout à fait normal…Rien ne la chauffait, pas même une cheminée ou une chaudière. Rien. Nous sombrâmes un par un dans de misérables petit sommeillons, rêvant qu'un jour, nous devenions de vrai membres de l'Akatsuki.

(+) : Otousan : papa / Okaasan : maman

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ca vous a pas plût ? Vous êtes déçus ? Vous n'avez rien pigés ? Vous avez trouvé ça trop long ? Normal, c'est un prologue, l'histoire démarre réellement à l'arrivée de ce cher Gaara (oui encore lui XD) dans le chapitre II. Ca, on va dire que c'était pour vous mettre un peu dans le bain.

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'attends des reviews pour savoir si je peux attaquer les choses sérieuses ou tout simplement retirés au plus vite cette fic du naze…C'est vous qui décidez !

Mais je veux des reviews sinon je continue pas LOL (j'rigole pas, hé, mon prologue, il me fait à lui tout seul 12 pages se serait sympa de me faire au moins UNE review pour l'effort XD)

Merci d'avance les gens ! Au fait, je réponds également aux questions, donc n'hésitez pas !

Chibi Maak ;)


End file.
